Staffroom Sleepover
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When roads a closed due to bad weather it means the staff who were on day duty must sleepover in Holby, but the storm is causing Zosia to act weirder than usual, Jac and Jonny must go down to NICU every 2 hours for Emma and things get weird as the night goes on! Includes various characters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahaha weather's been awful here so this came to mind as the follow up story.

It was true the weatherman hadn't been lying. Weather in the West Country was terrible, gail force nine winds they had been promised, and trees had fallen down, roofs on farm barns had been blown off and the rain was overflowing drains causing them to burst, rivers were close to bursting and roads had been closed until further notice. Outside was gloomy, clouds were black and rain was pounding hard against the windows, occasional thunder rumble happened and lightning flashed. Keller staffroom was dark, the only light showing was under what looked like a bed sheet, but it was stretched out like a tent. Along with three voices talking at once, "So Zoshie when's your birthday?" Dom pulled his head away from the book, that himself, Zosia and Arthur were reading.

"12th March 1987 why?" she asked and Dom then grinned, "What?"

"You're the baby!" he exclaimed and then pulled the sheet off, "Zoshie's the baby of our group!

"Don't call me that!" she shouted and slammed the book, but hadn't noticed Arthur's hands were on it, "Oh no," she whispered as Arthur pulled his hands out of the book and groaned, "I'm sorry," she giggled.

"Don't be mad Artie, Zoshie's only a baby she knows no better," Dom joked and Zosia sent him a glare, "Bet you were a cute baby."

"I wouldn't know I can't remember," Zosia replied back with wit, "Anyway if you're finished messing about."

"Aww is baby getting tired?" Dom asked and Zosia then stood up and folded her arms, "She's grumpy, is Auntie Crimson visiting?"

"Unless you want to fail can we please-" but she felt herself being lifted up, bridle carry style, "Dominic put me down!" she ordered and tried to break free, "Dom!" she shouted and then felt herself falling.

"Artie I think it's past her nap time," he teased and Arthur said nothing, "Is it past your nap?" Dom asked and Zosia glared, "Wrap you up in the sheet?" but all three's ears picked up and they heard three voices, "It's your father, Sacha and the woman you hate."

"Then put me down!" Zosia then placed both legs back on the ground, "Quick put it back up!" she shouted and Dom placed two large books on the sofa, to keep the sheet up and then two others on floor, Arthur ran under then Dom and Zosia followed. Before opening the book and flicking on the torches.

"Perhaps leave the games for later!" Arthur suggested and both Dom and Zosia bit their lips. They heard the door open, "Zosia tell me what is a 'Complicated Hernia?"

"And usually they sit at the table but looks like...what are you three doing?" Sacha asked.

"Can't we get any peace?!" Dom exclaimed and the switched off his torch, "We're just studying."

"Under a duvet?" Colette questioned eyebrows frowned.

"It's technically a tent," Dom corrected Zosia was trying not to laugh, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Well it would be nice to talk to your faces," Guy added and then two other torches went off, "But please do carry on studying."

"How are we supposed to when you're talking?" Zosia questioned and Arthur looked worried.

"Auntie Crimson," Dom whispered and Zosia pinched his arm, "Ouch."

"Then stop going on about 'that'!" she shouted and Dom rubbed his small red marks, "It's hardly anything and you call me the baby."

"We need to talk to you three...actually I announced it on Keller, Darwin and AAU but couldn't find you," Guy said and Zosia rolled her eyes. Then they all scrambled out, "Bad news...roads are shut meaning...we're all stuck."

"Hospital sleepover!" Dom exclaimed and Zosia made a 'arghh' noise, "It'll be fun!"

"Sure there isn't any way we can get home?" Zosia asked.

"Unless you three can turn your car into the car from Harry Potter," Colette said and the three sighed, "Thought so."

"Come on Zosh it'll be fun," Dom said excitedly and Arthur said nothing, "So is that it?"

"Of course back to your studying," Sacha ordered and once they left the room, Dom then grinned.

"So hospital sleepover...imagine quiet hospital, could get scary," he circled around Zosia and Arthur, "Imagine...creepy corridors, noises ohhh everything will go wrong."

"Shall we get back to studying?" In all honesty Zosia's idea of camping in Holby, during the storm was not her idea of fun. It wasn't that she was terrified, she just always felt uncomfortable when it came to storms. Something about storms had a powerful hold on Zosia, they made her act childlike, she used to find rooms to hide in when she was little. Once she had to stay in Northchurch as childcare was not available. She was only four and whilst she was left in her father's office, a storm broke out and she ran out of the office and got herself lost. It took hours to find her and it was actually Colette who found her, Zosia had made her way to the basement and Colette found basements good places to hide. She was having a cigarette when she heard crying and discovered Zosia, she was blocking her ears and crying. Though tonight it would be different, she knew who was on shift and couldn't get home. Spending the night in the presence of others during a storm, was not going to be good.

"Zosh?" Dom called and then when Zosia didn't respond, he walked over, "Are you OK?" she jumped and turned around.

"Fine….let's get back to studying," she said and Dom looked shocked, Zosia actually wanted to study?

….

Two hours later.

"Right I'm done," Dom shut the book and flopped his head on it, "Can't take much more."

"Maybe we should find out where we're saying," Arthur suggested and both Zosia and Dom sighed, then Arthur turned off the torch.

"Hopefully here as I really don't want to be on Darwin, or AAU," Dom said.

"I quite like it in here….it's quiet," Zosia said and she rolled onto her back, but then thunder crashed and Zosia tensed up. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Zosia?" Arthur called as he noticed her looking worried, she jumped and looked at Arthur, "Are you OK?"

"Fine," she said quickly and then she rolled onto her stomach, "Let's find out if we're staying here or anywhere else," she crawled out and then stood up, "I'll see you two outside," Zosia turned her head to the door, out it was evening and the rain was pounding hard against the window like bullets, following suit was Dom and Arthur.

"I think tonight is going to be interesting," Dom said to Arthur.

"How come?" Arthur asked.

"Have you seen the way she's been acting? She's scared," Dom said to Arthur and Arthur still didn't catch on.

"But she hasn't said," Arthur said.

"Well obviously she's twenty six…wouldn't you want it kept quiet?" Dom asked.

"I don't understand so she's scared?" Arthur asked again.

….

Guy walked into Keller staffroom at nine, where everyone was staying. It was still raining and his earlier trip to Tesco, seemed the best idea since he left Northchurch. He placed the bags on the desk and felt the relief as the bags were heavy.

"Blimey Guy what did you buy?" Colette asked as she got off the chair, "Is half of this necessary?"

"You said be prepared," Guy argued.

"For one night not a year," Colette said back and she pulled out: microwave meals, desserts, drinks (alcoholic and non-alcoholic), sweets and chocolate, "Well we're certainly not going to run out of food," Colette said and she sat back down.

"Awesome Mr S," Adele said as she saw the alcohol, "Party all night," she waved two alcopops in both hands.

Zosia began to feel uncomfortable, she knew that Guy had only buried his head in drink because of grief but she still remembered before cutting herself completely off from her father, him being drunk. Finding him passed out convinced he was dead, trying to wake him and even though she hoped he gained control. The memories were still there.

"Jac and I will be going down to NICU quite a lot," Jonny announced, "Mr Solis think Emma may be unsettled by the-"

"Say no more I understand," Guy said and Jonny sighed of relief, "Are you going to want food though?"

"No we're just going to starve," Jac replied sarcastically but then Jonny nudged her, "What?"

"He could sack you."

"Oh no the amount of times he insulted the CEO at Northchurch," Colette said to Jonny and pointed to Guy, "And Benson as well."

"Both deserved it," Guy mumbled, "Especially that fool Benson!"

"I thought after Benson supported you, you two made amends?" Colette asked.

"Jac why don't we go see Emma now?" Jonny suggested, "That way you can give her a feed-"

"She's on bottles," Jac said.

"You said you were going to try-"

"I tried she didn't latch on-"

"Have you tried again?" Jonny asked, "Jac it's important-"

"Jonny she didn't latch on OK!" Jac shouted and she stormed out.

"Jac tell me you're going to NICU!" Jonny shouted as he as well stormed out.

"Wow and I thought you argued bad," Colette said to Guy and Guy glared at her, "Sorry," she then walked over to Mary-Claire, "This is going to be one long night."

"Tell me about it," Mary-Claire said.

"I've got an idea," Colette said.

"Go on," Mary-Claire gestured.

"Stormy night: You got an iPad?" Colette asked.

"Do I look like a Tressler?" Mary-Claire asked and Harry turned his head, "What I'd give to not worry about bills, and have money on demand…can barely afford to pay my rent."

"You sound like me when I was your age," Colette said and Mary-Claire laughed, "I used to envy Guy and his wife…so one day someone said 'do you want to go on this trip?' I said 'Do I look like a Self?'"

"Did you get caught?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Got told by Guy's wife: If I'm ever struggling I could always ask them."

"Wow if only Harry would do that…he's so tight, and his father's loaded!"

…..

Down on NICU Jonny and Jac were stood by the cot Emma was in, she had 'Wee Piggy Ralph' by her, "Jac maybe she'll fall asleep if you sing to her," Jonny suggested.

"No it's fine…she likes your songs," Jac said and Jonny sighed, "No she does."

"Then sing it with me," Jonny said and Jac sighed, "Jac…you can just sing the chorus….please."

"Fine," She huffed and they both leaned over the cot, "What's the chorus?"

"Alba," Jonny answered.

"OK," Jac said.

"_Air sgiath a' seoladh nan neoil_

_'S an domhain liath_

_Mar dhealbh a' tighinn beo tro na sgothan_

_'S mi a' tilleadh gu tir_

_Alba nam beanntan ard_

_Nan acraichean lom_

_Thairis air na lochan mointich_

_Nan coilltean 's nan gleann," _Jonny sang and then gave Jac the signal.

"I can't do it," Jac said and Jonny looked at her, "I don't sing."

"You never did kids either until Emma," Jonny reminded, "It's just us in here Jac."

"If you tell anyone," Jac threatened.

"My lips are sealed," Jonny said, "OK….you ready?"

"Go on then," Jac sighed.

"_Alba_," Jonny sang.

"_Alba,"_ Jac sang and she went red, "Jonny this isn't me."

"_Ach 'se sealladh leointe is gann_

_Tha an seo aig ceann thall an linn_

_Talamh alainn nan daoine_

_Fhathast an lamhan duine no dithis_

_Cuibhlean stolda mu dheas_

_Na fasaichean a tuath_

_An taigh-mor falamh an Dun-Eideann_

_Gun chumhachd gun ghuth," _Jonny sang and Emma closed her eyes, the pacifier in her mouth slowly moving, "_Alba."_

"_Alba," _Jac sang and then Jonny stopped and stepped away, "I have no idea what you sang but she likes it."

"Of course she does she has Scottish blood in her."

"You wanted to call her Morven," Jac felt her lips turn into a smile.

"I could've called her Seonag," Jonny shrugged, "My mum wanted to call Gina that…I like Emma it's cute."

"Cute?" Jac questioned.

"Emma Naylor it's cute," Jonny said.

"Ugh," Jac scoffed, "Out of curiosity if I had allowed you to name her what would've you named her?"

"Don't know…haven't thought about it," Jonny answered, "Rona, Skye…actually Rona."

"Rona?" Jac questioned, "Why Rona?"

"It means rocky island and I read somewhere….wise ruler."

"I like Emma," Jac shrugged.

"I could've chosen something really weird like Zosia," Jonny joked.

"Why would you it's Polish?" Jac questioned, "I'll tell Mr Self you said that."

"You tell Mr Self I said the name is weird, I'll tell everyone you sang," Jonny said.

"You tell anyone…anyone," Jac snarled and Emma tensed up, "Oh well done."

"Me?!" Jonny argued, "You yelled at me."

"If you two are going to argue please can you not do it near Emma," Mr Solis had just walked in, "She seems settled now, come back in an hour or two and you can hold her again."

"We didn't mean too," Jonny said sadly.

"Come back in an hour," Mr Solis ordered and the parents walked out.

"Well done," Jonny argued, "We were getting on fine!"

"You said about telling everyone!"

"You said about telling Mr Self…I was joking Jac….something you don't seem to grasp!" Jonny stormed off back up to Keller, leaving Jac to follow behind, but a few minutes after.

…

Jonny waked in still fairly annoyed and it didn't go unnoticed, "Jonny Mac you OK?" Mo asked.

"Oh aye…just fine," he sat down on the sofa next to Mo.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"Nothing," Jonny sighed and waited for Jac to enter, in fact he was feeling bad now; he knew Jac snapped because she didn't want anyone to think, she was going soft. Now he wished that he had kept his mouth shut.

"Jonny," Mo pushed then the door opened and Jac walked in.

"How's Emma?" Elliot asked.

"Fine she's asleep now…so Mr Solis said….to come back in an hour or two," Jac said and she sat down next to Sacha.

"So now we're all here…how about we have some fun?" Adele suggested and she walked over to the bag, "So who wants drinks?"

"Get the wine Adele," Colette ordered, "I need it."

"Two large glasses," Guy said and Colette nodded, "After the day I've had."

"Tell me about it….patient's yelling at me because they couldn't go home…not enough staff….not my day," Colette agreed.

"Zoshie want a glass?" Dom asked and then thunder roared, "Earth to Zosh?"

"What?" she asked rudely.

"I asked would you like a glass?" Dom repeated, "Are you OK?"

"Fine," She snapped and Dom sighed, "Sorry…no I'm fine," in all honesty Zosia, drink and storms don't go down well. So she wanted to stay off the drink for a while, "I'll have water if there is any."

"Sure you're OK?" Dom asked and he went to touch her forehead, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine Dominic why do you keep asking?!" she snapped and went to get the water herself.

"Want a glass?" Adele asked.

"No thank you," Zosia answered.

"You sure? We're all having one."

"What part of no don't you lot seem to understand?" she grabbed a bottle of water and then walked over to a corner.

"Alright someone's on their period," Adele shook her head and then poured the glasses, "Drinks up guys…apart from Doctor March I think mother nature is paying a visit."

"Thank you Adele we all needed to know that," Colette took her glass and Mary-Claire's, then walked back over to Mary-Claire, "Here you go."

"Cheers….what's up with Zosia?" She asked.

"Don't care…I've given up on her," Colette didn't actually mean that, but right now Zosia was not helping herself and it seemed she was winding up a lot of people.

Jonny walked over to Jac and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry…I should've known you would've panicked if I said about telling-"

"It's fine Jonny," Jac said and Jonny then knowing he was unwanted walked away. It seems both Jac and Zosia were not having the night of their lives.

**A/N: So guys should I carry this on? What do you think? Reviews are welcome xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later everyone bar Jonny, Jac and Zosia were fairly tipsy, it doesn't take long to get drunk off wine. Though some were on beers, alcopops and mixed juices with drink.

Mr Solis had called Jac and Jonny back down, as the weather had unsettled Emma again.

"Talk to her she'll find your voices comforting," Mr Solis said to both Jac and Jonny, who two hours later were back with Emma, "It's natural for nights like these...to frighten any age, so knowing you're here it's a comfort."

"Hello Emma...don't worry Daddy heard worse than these back home," Jonny reassured as Mr Solis then put Emma into his arms, she made a noise and wriggled about but then settled.

"What about you Jac? Talk to her," Mr Solis said and Jac sighed.

"Yes I'm sure your father has heard many storms," Jac said and Emma settled.

"And they were amazing," Jonny added, "Terrifying but...amazing."

"You can stay longer...I'm going to go," Jac said and Jonny tensed up.

"Jac she needs to know you too...she knows you better than anyone."

"She likes you Jonny...the way she relaxes with you."

"She loves us both...hold her," Jonny walked over to Jac, "Jac...hold her," he carefully placed Emma into her arms, and Jac with no choice had to take Emma, "See," Jonny smiled as Emma stretch out her arms, "She loves you Jac...you know we could call her 'Toastie' for a petname."

"We are not calling her 'Toastie'," Jac argued but it wasn't angry, "She's Emma."

"Good thing about being a dad...you can give pet names, and never stop using them."

"Poor Emma," Jac looked down at her, "I really don't like the colour of this pacifier...it's awful."

"Then we can get her new one...pink or blue and white for Scotland," Jonny grinned.

"Urr she's half and half so no it'll be a different colour," Jac retorted, "And no not the stereotypical pink...yellow."

"Yellow?" Jonny questioned.

"Yes yellow...and she's not dressing in pink either...so if you buy for Emma please be aware that pink is not on the list," Jac then placed Emma back into the cot, "Right I think I'm done here."

"Do you think she'll sleep through the night now?" Jonny asked.

"Any problems I will page you," Mr Solis said, "And...Jonny's right, she loves you both."

...

"She's just so tiny and her fingernails are so tiny and she's beautiful," Jonny finished saying to Mo, "And she does this thing...whenever I'm near she relaxes...it's beautiful."

"She clearly has her mother's love for a Scottish accent then," Mo joked and Jonny laughed, "What?" she then looked up at Jac who was grinning, "What?"

"Says you who's befriended two Jocks?" Jac questioned, "And no...I don't love the accent in fact it's very annoying."

"We'll see," Mo whispered and she walked over for another glass, "Where's Doctor March?" Mo noticed she was gone, she made it clear she was annoyed a each time she got up and got some water, in a childlike way she slammed the fridge and stomped back to her corner.

"With any luck she's stormed off elsewhere," Mary-Claire said as her childish antics had disturbed the film her and Colette were watching, Colette had stolen Guy's iPad and both were watching: Love Actually - Mary-Claire had twisted her arm, well it was near the end but Zosia made them miss parts, "I missed lots."

"How long has she been gone for?" Guy asked.

"Well she was here an hour ago...now she's gone," Dom answered, "Maybe she's taken a walk."

"No she wouldn't...her and storms don't go well together," Guy said and he stood up, "Any of you seen Zosia?"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Arthur suggested but then the door opened, and Zosia walked in. She looked pale and was shaking.

"She doesn't look right," Sacha announced as he studied his F1, "Arthur get her some water."

Zosia felt hands around her arms and jumped, "Get off me!" she snapped and jumped away. Dom stepped away arms up.

"Oh dear is the F1 scared?" Jac asked unsympathetically, "Understandable with Emma."

"Jac...I wouldn't," Jonny had seen the state of Zosia, and she didn't look in the mood for jokes or sarcasm.

"It was a joke...something you said I don't grasp," Jac shook her head, "Or was that a wrong time?"

Dom guided Zosia back to the sofa and ushered Adele and Harry off, the state Zosia was in both agreed, "You're freezing," Dom took off his hoddie and placed it around her, "Where have you been?"

"Bathroom...I needed...to urmm do something," Zosia shivered and tried to get warm. Though she hoped to have kept it quiet, she was on her period and she suffered from painful and heavy periods, which had also caused her to develop anaemia, which she had accidentally left her tablets at home and she was feeling the side effects from the anaemia.

"Are you feeling OK?" Dom asked, "You look really pale."

Zosia nodded and tilted her head down, "I'm fine."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, seeing Zosia in the state she was had began to worry them. Though a flicker of lightning and bang of thunder caught everyone's attention, "It's alright," Dom placed her arm around Zosia.

"Emma...she'll be scared," Jonny shot up and looked at Jac, "Jac?"

"Jonny she'll be fine."

"Jac!"

"We get down there she's asleep...we get sent back up," Jac argued, "Mr Solis will page us."

"Here," Guy placed a hot drink in front of Zosia, "Doctor Copeland's right...you're pale," he observed and then Zosia glared at him.

"How about we all have a sing song?" Dom suggested grinning, "I have my iPod with me."

"No...no singing...I was banned from music," Arthur protested.

"Get Mr Self singing you'll have Stevie Nicks and The Eagles stuck in your head," Colette warned, "Oh and Fleetwood Mac."

"Go on Mr S!" Adele encouraged, "Lets hear some."

"Sadly I don't sing unless extremely drunk," Guy lied he did when sober, but since his wife died, he was only beginning to be able to listen to music again. He looked over at Zosia he could tell she wanted the drink, but of course because he made it, it was not going to be drank.

"Alright then me and Maureen will," Adele grinned.

"Adele!" Mo argued, "No way!"

"Pleeeease! I'll let you pick the songs," Adele begged, "Please!"

Mo gave into her sister and she stood up, "If I see any phones, iPods, iPads...you'll be sorry."

"So what song we singing?" Adele asked.

"Let's do a bit of ABBA shall we?" Mo asked.

"I don't know a lot of ABBA," Adele argued.

"Oh if only you worked here during the days of Mr Hanssen," Mo winked at Jonny and he burst into giggles, "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie, Mr Hanssen after midnight," Mo then burst into laughter as so did: Harry, Mary-Claire, Sacha and even Jac was laughing, "You are the dancing Swede, young and sweet only, we don't know."

"Dancing Swede feel the beat from Campbelllene oh yeah!" Harry added.

"You can blush, you can hide, admit she's the one of your life," Mary-Claire sang.

"See the girl, watch her sing, digging the Campbell Swede," Harry and Mary-Claire sang together. Then they burst into laughter.

Arthur of course was feeling very awkward, if it hadn't been for the car accident Hanssen may still be here. Zosia was still shaking and she was feeling uncomfortable not just because of her period and anaemia, the storm was making her think about things; her mama the main thought. Stormy nights used to be easy to handle, especially during her university days, she could talk to her over the phone, when she was little she'd crawl into the bed and snuggle up next to her, even when her dad was there she would curl up in between both. Now she had no one - she was in a staffroom, wishing instead of Guy who had made the drink it was mama, and she wished it was mama here instead of Colette and she wished that she was little again. The power went out and Zosia panicked she got off the sofa and ran out of the room, then into the locker room and slid down the door blocking her ears.

The backup generators turned back on and the staffroom became light again, "OK...fine I'll sing ABBA!" Adele reluctantly agreed and Mo grinned, "Which somg?"

"Shall we do...Dancing Queen?" Mo asked, "Someone get the music up."

"I'll do it," Colette offered, "Gives us something to do," Colette tilted her head towards Mary-Claire.

"I'm going next!" Dom piped up and he grinned, "I always love a bit of karaoke."

"Do you two need the lyrics?" Colette asked.

"Get your earplugs ready!" Jonny announced and Mo turned her head to glare, "Hey Jac maybe we can give Emma singing lessons when older."

"Ha-ha why don't we get her Highland Dancing lessons too," she retorted back but then she read Jonny's mind, "And no you are not teaching her Gaelic."

"How is she going to understand my songs?!" Jonny argued.

"You can tell her," Jac replied.

"It's not the same...it never did me and my sisters any harm...actually those lessons were pointless...but still Jac!" Jonny looked around to see everyone with amused faces.

"She's not learning Gaelic," Jac finalised.

"Right Mo, Adele you ready?" Mary-Claire asked and the two sisters nodded, "Go."

...  
Zosia was still in the locker room, her ears were still covered and she was trying to calm down, though she was finding it hard as the pain from her periods were making her feel sick and she wished she had remembered her tablets, and the rain was pounding against the windows, lightning flickered and thunder rumbled but she was not moving, if she went back now explaining to everyone would make everything obvious.

...

Dom turned around to ask Zosia if she was OK when he noticed she was gone, he got up and looked around hoping to find her under the table, or in a corner but she was gone, "Zosh is gone again," Dom said to Arthur.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of you life oooh see that girl, watch that scene digging the dancing queen," Mo sang.

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone, Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..." Adele sang and she and Mo laughed.

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN, YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEN...DANCING QUEEN, FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE OH YEAH! YOU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE, HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE...OOOH SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE, DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN!" Mo and Adele sang loudly and they finished dramatically. Everyone clapped and they took a bow.

"Nice one," Mary-Claire said as Adele sat down next to her, "Though you should've sang our version."

"Who wants another glass?" Guy offered and everyone apart from Jac and Jonny shook their heads, "OK."

"Wait where's Arthur?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Yeah and the career wrecker?" Harry asked.

"Oh look we're also missing Daddy's Girl...perhaps they've gone to play hide and seek," Jac suggested.

"They'll be fine...honestly you lot worry too much," Colette said and then she saw Guy looking worried, "I'll go and look," she said to at least put Guy's mind at rest about Zosia.

"So who's next?" Mary-Claire asked, no one said anything and she sighed, "Oh come on...there must be somebody."

"I know to save our ears...let's play cards," Guy suggested and he dug into his pocket, though he was feeling woozy, "Love a bit of magic and cards."

"Go Fish!" Jonny shouted and he made everyone jump, "Sorry...it's just I used to play cards with my sisters, as a wee kid."

"Go Fish it is then," Guy grinned, "Anyone got anymore cards!"

"Wait!" Sacha stood up but fell slightly, and Jac caught him, "Sorry," he then kidted the cushion off the sofa and pulled out three packs, "Our F1 Dom and F2 Arthur have been influenced by F1 Zosia."

"Zosia March playing cards?" Harry asked and laughed, "She seems the type to bury her head in books about Psychology."

"She was once a Self," Guy caught the packets and Sacha stumbled back over to his seat, "Not anymore it seems but," Guy pulled his cards out, and the three other packets, "Once upon a time she was a Daddy's girl, and by the age of give she mastered Poker, and she learnt the simple games by age two," he then dealt out, "We're start with three cards each."

"Ohh I love nights like these," Adele said excitedly, "All together...a bit drunk."

"You're pissed," Mo corrected, "You've always been the lightweight...on the bright side Jonny Mac isn't drinking...meaning he won't start going all patriotic," she teased and Jonny childishly poked his tongue out.

"Emma's going to know her Scottish routes," Jonny said proudly, "The blue and the white of the flag."

"See what you've started!" Jac shouted at Mo.

"And the kilts, and the haggis."

"Give me strength," Jac sighed heavily as Jonny rambled on, "This is what happens when you get pregnant by a Jock."

"Do you think Raff has kids?" Harry asked curiously and then he took the cards Guy gave to him, "Anyone else think it's hot in here."

"Are you drunk Harry?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Coming from a Paddy," Harry grinned and Mary-Claire glared, causing Harry to laugh and fall backwards, "Surprised you haven't asked Mr Self to get you Guinness!"

"Shut up Posh Boy," Mary-Claire glared and she huffed, "And I don't like Guinness!"

"Kids, kids, as much as it's fun to watch you all...take the piss out of each other, can we please start?" Guy asked - he was hoping Colette would have luck but Zosia could hide when she wanted too.

...

"Colette," Dom whispered and he ushered her over to the locker room door, "We think she's in here."

"You two go back...leave it too me," Colette ordered and the two Junior's walked back, "Zosh?" she knocked and then entered, "Zosia?" she looked around and found her sat on the bench, "And there was me thinking you'd be hard to find."

"What do you want?" Zosia asked and she felt the bench lower as Colette sat down next to her.

A/N: Wrote on my iPad tonight :) let me know what you think! Also any ideas? I like hearing your ideas hehe. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"To see if you're OK...ask why you ran off?" Colette answered and Zosia said nothing, she just sat there quiet and shivering, "What's going on Zosia?"

"Nothing...I'm fine," she lied and from that she knew Colette had knew she was lying.

"Zosia I've known you since you were one...I've babysat you, I've even let you sleep at mine when you got very drunk and I kept it from your mum and dad. I think I know when you're not OK," Colette watched the young doctor look uncomfortable, Colette studied Zosia's face, "I'm not trying to be your mother."

"Then stop trying to be," Zosia snapped and stood up but she got up too quick, and the blood she was losing, along with the anaemia caused her to lose balance. She felt hands grasp around her arms and Colette lowered her back down onto the bench.

"Then let me help you," Colette said seriously.

"Why? Why do you feel the need to help me?" Zosia asked and Colette sat back down.

"I know you're scared of the storm and hiding it by doing childish antics, I know you're on...as I was the one you came to when they started to make you ill. I can tell you've left your tablets at home else you wouldn't be close to passing out and you're avoiding alcohol due to the issue," Colette had read her like a book and Zosia shivered, "I can read you Zosia."

"And it's very annoying!" Zosia shouted she hated being found out, and she hated how people who knew her too well, could read her like a book.

"He's worried about you...your dad," Colette carefully broached the subject and Zosia glared at her, "He failed to hide his face."

"Good for him...perhaps he'll realise he has a daughter," Zosia snarled and Colette rubbed her forehead, "As he forgot for all those years."

"No he didn't...your mother spoke to me about this, she admitted your dad chose work over lots of things, but one thing he's never done is not love you...do you want some paracetamol and ibuprofen? And also I can try and find you ferrous sulphate...unless you're on ferrous gluconate?" Colette offered and Zosia shook her head, "So you want to sit there in pain? And ill?"

"Fine but if you tell anyone-"

"Did I tell anyone when you started smoking?" Colette asked and Zosia shook her head, "Exactly...and my lips are sealed."  
...

Jonny was busy learning a card trick from Guy, though Guy was tipsy and it was hard keeping up, "Wait how did you...do that?" Jonny asked again, "You're going too fast."

"Zosia picked this up by age two," Guy huffed and he then went back to explaining. Harry was busy winding Mary-Claire up with stereotypes.

"Mary-Claire are any of your family short like Leprechauns?" Harry asked and he burst into laughter, "And do you eat potatoes?" he asked and Mary-Claire chucked a pillow at him, "Oh she's getting angry...the Leprechaun is getting angry."

"Prince Harry where's your girlfriend/future wife?" Mary-Claire asked, "Oh yeah she ran.."

"That was a different reason!" Harry shouted and Mary-Claire laughed, "What? Says you who can't keep a relationship? Luck of the Irish?"

"Shut up Harry," Mary-Claire sat down and sighed, "Lets play truth or dare!"

"I'm tots in," Adele shot up but stumbled forward, luckily Mo grabbed her but she fell backwards and Adele fell into her, "Are you OK?" Mo was too busy laughing to answer and Adele then cracked into laughter.

...

Colette walked back in ten minutes later, she chucked two boxes and one screw cap bottle over at Zosia, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Zosia said and she realised the only drinks were in the staffroom, "I'll take them later."

"And I guess you'll be needing this?" Colette gave her a bottle of water and Zosia unscrewed the lid, "Do you suffer from the side effects?"

"Just tummy ache and sickness," Zosia answered and she took all three at once, "I never told 'him' about the anaemia...that's why I used to ask you or mama to get me tablets," Zosia rested her head again the coats, "I was going to go back and get them, but then..."

"Advantages of knowing medical professionals," Colette shrugged, "Now are you going back in there?" she asked and Zosia sighed, "Dominic and Arthur are worried about you."

"Just say I went for a walk if anyone asks," Zosia stood up and Colette mirrored, "Please."

"You'll be fine," Colette sighed and Zosia then walked to door.

...

"Panic over...she went for a walk...the room was a bit hot," Colette lied and Zosia walked back over to Dom and Arthur, she was happy she had taken both the ibuprofen and paracetamol because the pains were very bad.

"I told you!" Harry argued, "It is hot in here," he argued to Mary-Claire.

"Yes Harry but you're also drunk," Mary-Claire stated and Harry shrugged, "Want another glass?" Mary-Claire offered to Colette.

"Yeah go on."

...

Jac had snuck down to NICU she felt some time alone with Emma, was what she needed, "Jac," Mr Solis greeted, "Where's Jonny?"

"Oh him and the rest are busy playing ridiculous games...so I would like to spend some time with Emma," Jac demanded.

"Of course...she's still asleep but you can talk to her," Mr Solis offered and Jac nodded, "Actually she's due a feed in an hour...you can try breastfeeding her again?"

"No she's used to bottles," Jac was nervous if Emma didn't take again it's another failed attempt.

"Just because she didn't take first time, doesn't mean she won't take again?" Mr Solis reassured, "Some babies find it hard to latch on...but try again."

"OK but no telling Jonny please," Jac pleaded and Mr Solis nodded, Jac walked over to the cot and placed her little finger in Emma's hand, then looked at 'Wee Piggy Ralph', "Pink."

"It is a pig," Mr Solis said.

"Still stereotypical colour for a girl...she's not going to be a girly girl...no way," Jac said to herself and she smiled down at Emma, "Not a girly girl at all...and I've told daddy," Jac went bright red at saying daddy, "Your father...that he is not to get you anything pink...and he's not spoiling you rotten either, nothing good comes out of spoiling children...just ask Mr Self he clearly spoilt F1 and look at her...though if you want to argue a case against someone go ahead, I'm not stopping you. But don't argue against Sacha or Elliot only I can do that," Emma still laid there and Jac felt like she was talking to a brick wall, "And if you ever backchat any of them...you won't be able to sit on your backside for a month...is this all you do? What I'd give to sitting around doing nothing...what am I saying? Anyway bottom line is your father won't be spoiling you, you can argue with anyone other than Elliot and Sacha and the rest is up to you what you want to be, all those things."

Mr Solis smiled as Jac spoke to Emma and then walked away, Jac sat down and sighed, it was nice being just with Emma and alone.

...

One hour later Jac was still down on NICU, Elliot was asleep stretched out on the sofa, he had one too many and was snoring loudly, Guy was talking to Colette about Zosia, they were both sat at the table, "She didn't go for a walk did she?" he questioned and Colette sat back.

"She went for a walk that's all...I don't know why you're worrying she's 26."

"Zosia is terrified of storms...has been since she was a baby, or one she was fine until she turned one...Zosia wouldn't go for a walk in a hospital, when it's late, during this weather," Guy argued.

"She's 26 now Guy not 6," Colette reminded, "Maybe she got over it."

"She phoned Aggie from University...and they spoke for hours sometimes."

"Then maybe she's gradually getting over it...she's not your little girl anymore," Colette rook her glass and tapped the glass with her nails. Guy stood up and went to join those who were still awake: Mary-Claire, Harry, Zosia, Dom, Arthur, Jonny, Adele, Mo and Sacha.

"So Mr Self what was Zoshie like when little?" Dom asked and he got her elbow in his left rib cage, "Ouch!"

"Depends do you mean baby, toddler, child or teenager?" Guy asked.

"Let's go for child," Dom grinned but he was feeling slightly guilty, "Bet you were really spoilt."

"I remember when she was 6 Zosia once decided she was going to runaway, because me and her mother were going out without her, so she packed her mini suitcase and put pants socks in there," Guy told and everyone cracked up laughing bar Elliot, and of course Zosia, "Oh and when she was four she got herself locked in the bathroom...shouldn't laugh but she told us monsters locked her in there," Gut cracked up laughing remembering, the story she told and saw she was hiding her face, "And she once kicked off at a friend's birthday party at age five, I carried her over my shoulder."

"OK toddler...this should good," Dom grinned and he saw Arthur giving him a disproving look, "What?"

"Urr Doctor Copeland maybe it's escaped your notice...but Zosia's hiding her face...that usually means something," Arthur observed, "That maybe she doesn't want her life stories told."

"Zoshie doesn't mind do you?" Dom asked and she got up and ran to the sink and threw up, "Maybe she does," The supplements were showing their side effects and she then got a glass of water and then sat back down asif nothing happened.

"Take one," Guy offered her a sweet to get her energy back up. Zosia refused.

"I don't want anything from you," she huffed but took it anyway, it was a starburst lime her favourite.

"Can he tell more stories now?" Dom asked he was curious to see what Zosia was like when younger.

"Yeah let's hear about toddler March," Mo said, "Get it toddler March?"

"No let's not as it's none of your business," Zosia argued and she glared at her father, "You hardly know me anyway! So just stop."

"Darling I'm CEO I can do what I want," Guy reminded, "So toddler Zosia...at two years old, she had an emotional attachment to bottle so myself and Zosia's mother we we took it away, think I lost my hearing for a week and a week's worth of sleep."

"Is that why you two didn't come in?" Colette asked, "We all thought you were both unwell."

"Oh we were...earache and lethargy," Guy answered, "And she took ages to potty train...they say boys take a while...I had to sit in the bathroom for hours with her."

Zosia had taken to sticking music in her ears, and was pressing against her abdomen hoping the pain would go away, but it wasn't helping and the painkillers she took weren't even touching it. She wanted to curl up but it would make it obvious so she placed music in pretending she was just in a mood.

Elliot snored so loud that he woke himself up, "Oh is it time for work yet?" he asked and straightened his glasses, "What time is it?" he asked and he checked his watch, "It can't be twelve in...the morning!"

"Oh dear Professor Hope," Jonny laughed and then looked around for Jac, "Where's Jac?" Jonny asked.

"Maybe she went down to see Emma," Mo suggested, "Maybe go down there."

"Aye I will," Jonny said and he stood up to stretch, "I'll be back."

...

"There she's latched on now," the nurse said happily to Jac, the nurse reminded Jac strongly of Chantelle which was not good, as she had found Chantelle annoying, "See you're a natural!" she said happily but Jac just gave her a look, "So are you looking forward to taking her home?"

"I'd rather not air my thoughts to someone who is just a nurse thank you," Jac looked down at Emma, she was obviously hungry as she was eating well.

"Oh well..." the nurse turned around as the door opened and Jonny came in, Jac placed her little finger in Emma's mouth to remove her, but she wasn't finished and refused to stop eating, "Sorry Jonny you'll...have to urm-"

"Is she eating?" Jonny asked Jac and Jac said nothing she glowing red and trying go avoid eye contact.

"Jac wants privacy."

"But you're breast feeding!" Jonny exclaimed happily, "Jac this is amazing...you'll properly bond with her now."

"If you stop shouting I might stop jumping, meaning she can eat," Jac said sarcastically to Jonny, "And nurse it's fine as long as he doesn't look at what Emma is latched onto."

"Of course not...I'll wait until you're done," Jonny agreed and he looked at 'Wee Piggy Ralph'.

...  
"Finally how much milk can one baby need?" Jac asked as Emma finished feeding and she then attempted to burp her, she rubbed her back and gently patted, and Emma burped but white sick then came out of her mouth, "Please don't tell me she's just vomiting on me."

"Do I have permission to use a wipe to wipe it off?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded, Jonny got out a wipe and then cleaned the back of her top, then used another to wipe the rest away, "There gone...poor daddy's wee girl."

"Poor daddy's wee girl? My top just got vomited on," Jac lowered Emma down and gave her to Jonny.

"Yeah but she's the one who's been sick," Jonny reminded, "And now she's ready for bed," Jonny jumped as thunder rumbled and Emma started to cry again, "Oh no shh, shh," Jonny watched as Emma's face was bright red she was clenching her fists, "Shh...Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye

Loud the wind howls  
loud the waves roar

Thunderclaps rend the air  
Baffled our foes  
stand by the shore  
Follow they will not dare

Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye

Many's the lad fought on that day  
Well the claymore did wield  
When the night came  
silently lain  
Dead on Colloden field

Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye

Though the waves heave  
soft will ye sleep  
Ocean's a royal bed  
Rocked in the deep  
Flora will keep  
Watch by your weary head

Speed bonnie boat like a bird on the wing  
Onward the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be king  
Over the sea to Skye," Jonny finished singing and Emma was finally back to sleep, "And then when you're older you'll be able to sing these with daddy," Jonny placed Emma back into her incubator and she tensed up a bit, and then went to sleep.

"Well we clearly know where she gets her eating habits from," Jac said sarcastically and she then went to leave, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes...you eat at silly times and I wonder why your tummy hurts in the morning," Jac said jokingly.

"Mr Solis," Jonny whispered and Jac waited for the paediatric doctor to talk.

"I heard you successfully breastfed Emma," he smiled, "That is great for your bonding with Emma, I can watch over her now."

"Aye best go see if Mo's still standing," Jonny gently kissed Emma on the head and then walked out with Jac, "I'm so proud of you Jac...I really am!"

"I can tell you were practically drooling whilst my breast was on show," Jac laughed slightly as Jonny went to argue.

"I was not!"

"Yeah of course you weren't," Jac pressed the lift and they both stepped in, "Now I get to spend months as a milk factory."

"Have you ever seen the "American Dad" episode where they make Roger pump milk? And he's-"

"One minute away from a heart attack and getting pumped twenty-four seven? We watched that one together."

"Oh yeah," Jonny grinned, "How do you remember that?"

"The image still disturbs me," Jac answered and they went back onto Keller, "I think I may get some sleep."

"Aye me too," Jonny yawned and he opened the staffroom door, "Elliot..you look well," Elliot had his head in a bucket and both Mo and Adele were helping him.

"I think Professor Hope won't be drinking for a while," Guy laughed as he handed Elliot some water, "Tell me Professor what did you drink?"

Sacha now was asleep and had taken up Jac and Jonny's sleeping places, "Oi Sacha," Jac nudged him, "Me and Jonny need to sleep there."

"Wake me up when there's a fry up," he covered his eyes and Jac kicked his backside, "It's too early."

"Me and Jonny need to sleep," Jac laughed as Sacha groaned and sat up, "What happened to you?"

"Vodka, wine, more vodka, more wine," Sacha answered and he sat up, "All of the above," Sacha looked around, "Ah Elliot you're awake...what did you have to drink?"

"I may have had one or two...vodka and orange juices...thank you," he took the water and then drank, he felt his stomach turning but it went away, "And I am never again."

"That's what we all say Professor H," Adele teased, "You should've seen me after my first vodka experience."

"And I've still got the photos!" Mo grinned.

"Oh no best was MC after coming back from Ireland," Harry laughed, "Well her sister's wedding...anyway she was feeling very sorry for herself."

"And you've never turned up to work with a hangover then Doctor Tressler?" Colette asked and Harry looked away, "In my student years and after I got my degree oh dear."

"Yes first day she turned up hung over and then Aggie found her head first in a toilet bowl...Jenny wouldn't have been as understanding," Guy revealed and Colette went red.

"Bit of a secret party girl then Colette?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Wind your neck in Doctor Tressler...else I'll ensure you do all of Adele's duties," Colette threatened and she then poured the rest of her drink in the bin, "I think I'm ready for bed."

"Aye me and Jac are ready too," Jonny announced.

"Right everyone...we'll clear up in the morning," Guy announced and he then chucked sheets and pillows at everyone, "I am not doing it now."

"Yeah I think I've had a bit too much," Dom said and he stretched, "Oh well Zoshie and I have gotten worse than this," he put his arm around her neck and put her in a headlock her, "And she's woken up fine."

"I can't breathe," Zosia announced and Dom unlocked her.

"Oh no Zosia's been in worse states...age fifteen her and a friend decide to mix Ethanol with cherry ade at school...whilst I was there, she ended up in hospital, her eighteenth get a call from the bar owner, 'We've got your daughter here...she's extremely can you come pick her up?', she ended up wetting the bed and couldn't remember the night, and the uni nights I dread to think," Guy explained and everyone laughed expect Zosia, "Apart from Zoshie phoned me and her mother at her Student Union and told us 'she's having a great time, she doesn't miss us, but misses home cooking'."

"Wasn't that when you were at work?" Colette asked as she laid down, "And you put it on loud speaker."

"You what?!" Zosia shouted, "You put it on loud speaker!"

"There was music blaring I couldn't hear you," Guy shrugged, "Your ears burning were they?"

"No," Zosia answered in a mumbled, and she grabbed the sheet and put it by the sofa, the anaemia she suffered from during her period, caused insomnia and she was dreading trying to sleep well not sleeping.

...

Jonny and Jac were by the door in case Mr Solis called, "I'm proud of you," Jonny said again for the tenth time.

"Jonny that's getting highly annoying now...she sucked milk from my breast hardly amazing," Jac then laid down on the pillow, "So please stop going on."

"Sorry...it's just...you're going to bond so well with Emma," Jonny himself then laid down, "Night Jac."

"Night Jock," Jac said and she laughed.

...

"I'm going to regret this in the morning," Mo said as she laid down herself, next to Adele.

"I've got paracetamol if you need it," Adele offered but Mo was already asleep, "Colette...are you on shift tomorrow?"

"Night shift yes...why?" Colette asked as she drank some water.

"I may need hangover tips."

"I used to party a lot...I'm twenty anymore."

"Still could use your help," Adele shrugged.

...  
It was five am and Guy woke up with a dry throat, he grabbed his phone and used the torch app to find his way to the sink, as he poured a glass of water he looked outside the window it was still pouring down and still thunder was rumbling, he then placed the glass on the floor and crawled back under the covers. He heard the snores of Sacha and Elliot but there was one sound that was concerning him, it sounded painful and also heard a few sniffles before he worked out who it was, "Zoshie?" he whispered and shone the torch on his phone towards the sofa, "Zosia?" he walked over and knelt down, she had music in but was still awake he could tell, so he gently nudged her, her bloodshot eyes shot open and Guy covered her mouth to stop her screaming, "It's me."

"Go away," she ordered and turned over but the sudden movement, caused her cramps to worsen, "Ah."

"What's going on?" he asked in a whisper and Zosia carried on ignoring him, "Zosia I know there's something wrong what's the matter?" he asked in a harsh whisper. She turned around and said nothing, "You can tell me."

Zosia huffed and realised Guy was not going to give up, "I get painful heavy periods that cause me to get anaemia OK," she folded her arms, "And they cause me to get insomnia."

"Since when?" he asked shocked, surely if it was when she was younger he would've noticed.

"Since I was fourteen...when I started," she said and Guy looked shocked.

"Did you tell your mother?" he asked concerned and Zosia nodded, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She tried...but you were too busy working half the time," Zosia answered and Guy sighed heavily, he really did miss a lot, "And yelling at me for being moody."

"I'm sorry Zosia," he finally admitted, "I messed up...I realise that."

"Too little, too late...I tried after mama died to come to you, I found you passed out from drinking too much, I thought you died any idea how that felt?! Losing mama then thinking I lost you? I tried but you pushed me away, and...I can't bring myself to trust you," Zosia closed her eyes and she tried to stop tears but two came pouring out, "What am I supposed to do? Forgive you, trust you, you're my dad and I can't trust you," thunder roared and she tensed up, "Bloody weather."

"It won't hurt you Zosia...you're in here it's out there," Guy reassured and Zosia sat up, "It's OK."

"Mama knew what to do," Zosia whispered, "And I can't remember what she used to tell me."

"She used to tell you: it's not going to hurt you, it's OK, you're safe...can you remember what she used to sound like?" Guy asked concerned he worried that she was forgetting.

Zosia shook her head and then dried her eyes, "Looks, smiles...they're all fading away," she answered.

"Darling why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"How can I? You've never been there," she answered and Guy wiped away the stray tears that were falling down her face.

"I get it," Guy said and Zosia sighed, "I have let you down...and for that I'm sorry, I should've been there more," he admitted and Zosia nodded, "And I shouldn't have pushed you away...but please Zosia forgive me...not just for work."

Zosia studied his face he looked genuine, and she nodded, "If you let me down...again I'm done with you," she explained and Guy nodded, "OK...I...I forgive you."

"Am I allowed a hug?" Guy asked and Zosia shrugged, "Everyone's out like a light."

"You tell anyone," she whispered and then she stood up and Guy did too, "I've let you in please don't hurt me again."

"I never meant to hurt you in the first place," he explained and then held out his arms, "I've only got one going spare."

She then allowed him to hug her, she forgot how much as a child she liked his hugs, they were strong and comforting, not that her mama's weren't comforting but Guy's always gave her the warmth her mother didn't have. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're helping clearing up in the morning," Guy ordered and Zosia laughed, "OK...bed."

A/N: Ideas guys for another two chapters don't wanna leave at this ahaha, I may make roads still closed for another night so any ideas don't hesitate to drop in as I really need them :'), please review and thanks to JacNaylor2014 for the ideas! :)


	4. Chapter 4

8am

It was now morning and the rain was still going, Guy was on his iPad watching BBC Breakfast Live as the T.V. would wake everyone up, Zosia had got no sleep at all the storm had kept her awake, along with the cramps and insomnia, Jac and Jonny were down on NICU and had been since six, Mo and Adele were both snoring loudly, along with Elliot and Sacha, Mary-Claire had managed to curl up in a ball, Harry was stretched out one arm across his chest and the other stretched out on Mary-Claire's back, Colette was the only normal sleeping person there seems she had perfected how to sleep when you have been drinking.

"Hmm," Zosia groaned as she turned round and realised something embarrassing, "No," she whispered as she had leaked blood – quite a lot on the white sheet and through her raspberry red scrubs which at this precise moment she wished she had Darwin blue ones on.

"Morning," Guy said as he pulled his ear phones out, he was sat at the table eating toast and Zosia stayed quiet, "Zoshie?"

"I can't move," she explained and Guy looked concerned.

"Is it your anaemia?" he asked and he abandoned his spot and walked over, Zosia shook her head, "OK are you feeling ill?"

"I've leaked," she whispered and it took a while for Guy to register, before he made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "So I can't move without you noticing."

"Your mother had periods like yours….so you don't need to be embarrassed," Guy whispered and Zosia stayed where she was, "Look you can either get changed now with just me awake, who is your dad or wait until the others wake up who will probably take the piss."

"You are so lucky you're a man," she grumbled and stood up then rushed out of the staffroom, Guy laughed as he stood back and up as he remembered being told that a lot by Zosia's mother, he resumed eating his toast and watching the news just catching the weather.

'_The West Country is still to be affected by 100mph winds and floods, red and yellow amber warnings have been given out and we are expected to see a month's worth or rain. The roads to Holby City are still closed due to two trees collapsing, and we are still be informed when they will be reopened' _

"Oh great," Guy sighed he was really hoping to be able to go home change, and get a decent night's sleep but that right now looked not to be happening.

...

Zosia was in the changing rooms, she luckily had packed a spare pair of pants as she knew that she would need a pair. She shut the door and got changed still embarrassed at the fact she leaked but also was feeling tired due to lack of sleep and had a feeling she was not going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

….

9am

Zosia had come back in about quarter past eight and threw the sheets into the laundry bin, and was now sat at the table next to Guy, "Shame about the roads," she said to make conversation.

"Yeah I know…I was hoping they would be open as I would like to go home," Guy said and he switched off his iPad, as Breakfast had just finished, "Did you get any sleep in the end?"

"No…none at all."

"Then get your head down...you're on the nightshift tonight," Guy said and Zosia shook her head, "Zosia look at you…I'll make sure no one wakes you."

"Fine but please do," Zosia then remembered she put her sheets in the laundry bin, "I threw my sheets in the bin."

"Take mine," Guy offered and Zosia got them and then curled up in a ball, "If we're stuck again…I can always get your sleeping pills."

"I don't take sleeping pills, they don't work…I usually just wait until I fall asleep," Zosia explained and Guy frowned, "It's worked since uni."

"What did you mum used to do?" Guy asked he hoped it was something he could do, else he was going to feel helpless.

"Make me hot chocolate, watch films with me and make me hot water bottles," Zosia answered as she curled up in a ball, oh how she wished she had a hot water bottle. Both Guy and Zosia jumped when someone woke up.

"My head," Colette sat up and held her head in her hands, her dark hair matted at the back and she looked very unwell. Guy smirked as he lowered his head and smirked, Zosia was luckily curled up so her smirk was well hidden, "How are you feeling?" she stood up and sat on the chair opposite Guy.

"Fine, you look as bad as you did on your first day at Northchurch."

"That was so embarrassing…I was lucky it was Aggie who found me…she gave me some water and told me to not drink like that again."

"And did you last night?" Guy asked curiously and Zosia tried to supress a laugh.

"I had…two…wait I also had a few vodka orange juices with Mary-Claire….good thing is I haven't got Zosia aged four at my ear going 'Colette, Colette, Colette,' 'What?' 'Hi, bye'…any idea how annoying that was?" Colette asked and Guy coughed into his hand, "What?"

"She's awake," Guy said and Colette placed her face into her hands.

Zosia sat up and grinned, "Colette," she said jokingly.

"What?" Colette grumbled and then realised Zosia was acting normal towards her, "What's changed your tune?"

"Colette," she repeated and laughed.

"Zosia please my head….what is it?" she asked and hid her head in her arms.

"Roads are still shut," Guy cut in and Colette groaned, "Meaning you're probably going to be head first in the toilet bowl again."

"No I'm in my forties now….I can handle it."

"Keep the noise down it feels like alarm bells are going off," Mary-Claire groaned as she woke up, "What did I drink?"

"Vodka and orange juice, wine and more wine," Colette poured herself a glass of water and leant her head against the counter, "I thought I could handle it."

"Showing your age Colette…" Guy teased and Colette turned around and glared, "Rottweiler alert."

….

9:30am

Everyone apart from Sacha and Elliot were awake and feeling sorry for themselves, some were storing up on coffee and Zosia had given on getting to sleep, "Morning Zoshie!" Dom shouted and Zosia said nothing, "What's up?"

"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night and you shouting is not helping," she mumbled and tried to find somewhere quiet. So she walked out and sat on one of the chairs near the entrance to Keller ward.

"I'll be back," Guy said to Colette and he took a mug of hot chocolate outside with him, "Here," Guy gave her a hot chocolate and she took it and a small smile painted across her face, "Sure you're just tired? Not getting ill?"

"You're sounding like mama," Zosia then placed her drink down and sighed, Guy sat down next to her.

"I miss her too…I didn't feel I could go on," Guy admitted and Zosia turned her head to face him, "I couldn't imagine life without her."

"I just wish I could've said goodbye, told her everything…saying how grateful I was."

"You didn't need to tell her for her to know," Guy said and Zosia looked away, "She knew the moment you were born you loved her, it was me who had the doubts."

"What did I do?" she asked.

"Cried each time I held you, refused to settle, then when I started playing The Eagles you settled," Guy explained and Zosia laughed.

"I still listen to them…Take It To The Limit oh and Stevie Nicks Edge Of Seventeen," Zosia said and Guy smiled, "I really miss her…she was kind, caring, put others before herself, even when ill and there's me: spoilt little brat, no empathy for other people, my life's a mess and...how come she was able to put other's before herself?"

"Your mother was one of a kind, never will you find anyone like her again she was special…very."

Zosia linked her arm around her father's, "I don't blame you."

"Really?" he asked having to make sure, "Because you were quite adamant-"

"No," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't."

…

Jac and Jonny were sat by Emma when she started to fuss, and then soon she screamed at the top of her lungs and Jonny stood up, "Oh what's the matter Emma?" Jonny asked.

"Ah is it that time of the morning?" Mr Solis walked over and both Jac and Jonny looked clueless.

"What do you mean?" Jac asked.

"Well she had a feed during the night and usually this is when she leaves us a lovely surprise…maybe you and Jonny could change her together," Mr Solis offered.

"Oh urmm…maybe she'll like it if Jac did," Jonny just didn't like the thought of cleaning up baby mess.

"No he's right…we'll do it together," Jac smiled and Jonny had a bad feeling about this.

….

"She's a wriggler," Jonny observed as he and Jac got ready to change her, "Sure you don't just want to do this?"

They had no choice as Emma began to squirm about again, "You wipe, I'll tape," Jac handed him the wipes and Jonny made a face, "Or is Daddy not able to change his daughter?"

"No I'm perfectly able to," he untapped the nappy and when he pulled it away, he wretched, "Geez for something so wee."

"Man up Maconie," Jac though looked amused as he then pulled the nappy off Emma gently and rolled it up, "Put that anywhere near me!"

"You're near the bin!" Jonny argued, "Please take it…it stinks," Jac snatched it and then threw it away, "Emma daddy loves you but not when this happens," he heard Jac sniggering and after Emma was clean he then stepped aside for Jac to tape the clean nappy on, "Jac you've…got it the wrong way round."

Jac huffed before turning it round so the picture was showing on the front, then taped it around her before popping the poppers on the baby grow back together, "There…wasn't that hard."

"Aye…you had the easy part," Jonny grumbled and then Mr Solis walked back in, "Mission accomplished."

"Emma usually has a feed about now, Jac if you would like to try breast feeding her again," Mr Solis asked and Jac had to think, "Emma will really benefit from your milk Jac."

"Fine as long as Jonny Peeksalot doesn't look," Jac huffed and then Jonny sighed, "I'll be watching you."

"I wasn't going to look!" Jonny argued and Jac then got herself ready for another feed.

….

"Where did Zosia go?" Dom asked as he sat next to Arthur.

"How should I know?" Arthur asked.

"You shag her," he shrugged and he said it a bit too loud, "Sorry."

"You and…shut the front door! Arthur Digby and Zosia!" Mary-Claire shouted.

"Yeah thanks Mary-Claire not that her dad's death or anything!" Arthur said awkwardly and he went bright red.

"You and the boss's daughter!" Harry laughed, "Oh you best not get her pregnant."

"Yes Mr Self is quite intimidating when not impressed," Dom said to wind him up, "On the bright side we'd have a new roomie."

"Doctor Digby who would've thought you and Doctor March," Mo and Adele both grinned, "Are you even her type?"

"I said that," Dom piped up, "But she told me not to go there…I didn't want details…I was just interested but she gave me this look, I think it's only something she can do. Trust me though you get pretty good audio description from his bedroom."

"Yes thank you Doctor Copeland," Arthur was growing redder by the second.

"Oh come on Artie…you're smitten….but is Zoshie as smitten as you?" Dom asked and Arthur said nothing, "But I must remember earplugs."

"Dominic!"

"Oh and I think I found a pregnancy test in the bin the other day…it read positive," Dom joked and Arthur didn't take it as one, his eyes grew wide, "Imagine Mr Self's reaction…his little Zoshie pregnant…oh I can see it now that 'do as I say' look glaring at you, trying to keep his cool whilst he wants to rip your throat out and-"

"Arthur he's just messing with you," Mary-Claire reassured, "And you're better of asking Miss Sheward how he'd react."

"How he did with her previous boyfriends…chuck them out and not allow them near her again, Aggie had lots of fun picking up the pieces," Colette answered, "Oh and I think I got tangled up in one break up that was not fun."

"Anyway I shouldn't have said that out loud…do not tell her I blurted it out," Dominic begged, "I deserve everything that I get….but not that."

"Why you scared of her?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Auntie Crimson is visiting…I really don't want to get on the wrong side of her…this time of month," Dom explained and the rest nodded, "Oh they're arriving act natural."

Act natural usually fails as when Guy and Zosia walked back in, Zosia noticed the atmosphere, "What's going on?" Guy asked.

"Nothing…just talking," Harry answered and Guy frowned.

"I'm getting a distinct wiff of gossip," Zosia announced, Dom and Arthur went red and tilted their heads down, "Involving Arthur and Dom."

….

Jac felt Emma squirming to indicate she was finished feeding, "At last," Jac groaned as staying still that long was not her idea of fun, "How much can something so small, need so much milk?" she asked, "She'll drink me dry."

"Hey maybe we could take Emma up to be held by Elliot and Mo," Jonny suggested and Jac gave him a 'look', "Oh come on she needs to see her Auntie Mo and Godfather…and Elliot."

"What where she could get ill?" Jac asked defensively, "They won't allow it."

"No if we keep her wrapped up and warm…come on Jac," Jonny pleaded and Jac then saw Mr Solis enter, "Mr Solis Jac and I were wondering…if we could possibly take Emma to see Mo, Elliot and Sacha? We'll be ten, fifteen minutes."

"But we understand that Emma's health could be put at risk," Jac butted in.

"We'll be ten minutes max," Jonny added and Jac huffed, "Please Mr Solis…I promise Emma will be well protected."

"OK but I want her back here in ten minutes," Mr Solis ordered and Jonny grinned, but Jac looked unsure.

"Please Jac…she'll hopefully be going home soon and well she's not due a nap until ten and we could try and get her to sleep."

"Fine but for ten minutes not fifteen…" Jac ordered and Jonny nodded, "OK."

…

Jonny opened the door and everyone turned around, luckily Elliot was now awake, "We have a guest…she's quite small and-"

"You've got Emma!" Sacha grinned he was hung over but seeing his 'little fairycake' was the best hangover cure, "My little fairycake!"

"Give me strength," Zosia tilted her head down great a screaming baby just what she needed.

"Now she's only here for ten minutes, as she's still on NICU but we thought Emma might want to see Auntie Mo, Elliot and Godfather Sacha," Jonny explained and the trio who were going to be closest, grinned, "Oh I apologize for the smell of baby vomit, but Emma decided to again spit up on Jac."

"Then you might want this," Colette pulled out a spray can of Impulse and gave it to Jonny, to give to Jac.

"Thanks," Jac grumbled, "So Mo…can I trust you not to drop her?

"Of course….Mo looks after our nephew all the time," Adele jumped in and Mo then stood up, "Don't you Mo."

"She's a wriggler so be careful," Jonny took Emma from Jac and then placed her into Mo's arms, "See what I mean," Emma started to wriggle and made noises.

"Aww she's got your nose Maconie," Mo observed.

"Probably the only thing she'll pick up from me," Jonny said and Sacha grinned, "Right maybe let Sacha hold her now…as we only have ten minutes and we need to keep her safe."

"It's Sacha…what's he going to do? Cuddle her oh the horror," Harry said sarcastically and Jac glared.

"I am so glad you are not on Darwin….as you'll be on your way to a church in a box right now," Jac said sarcastically. So Mo then gently put Emma into Sacha's arms and she cried, "Oh she does that...Jonny usually sings something in a language I think, only he understands."

"Ah but has he sung her 'Oh _Johnny, you're home, man_

_It's a long road_

_You drove us down_

_It's only a moment_

_Since the diesels turned," _Mo sang and Jonny grinned.

"You remember that?" he asked excited.

"Well obviously that's the first Runrig song you introduced me too…then Pride Of Summer."

"Oh I know that song…not sure where I heard it but it's the one that goes: Beat the drum, beat the_ drum, like a heartbeat, lonely and strong beat the drum,"_ Sacha sang and Jonny nodded, "Oh she likes that."

"_Beat the drum, beat the drum, like a heartbeat lonely and strong beat the drum, I still see the blood on the knees, the Camans swing without warning, the lads in white at the speed of light, It's good to be young and daring," Jonny sang, "Mo your go."_

"I'll go," Sacha grinned as he knew Mo had sang last night and he wanted a go, "_Across the bay I still hear thee strains, the two step loud and blairing-ing we walked hand in hand to the accordion band it's good to be young and daring."_

"_She was the pride of the summer that year_

_She was my sweetheart, my lady_

_We walked the black rock and we stopped by the loch_

_It's good to be young and daring_

_Beat the drum_

_Beat the drum_

_Like a heartbeat_

_Lonely and strong_

_Beat the drum," Jonny finished and Emma has settled, _"Well we all know what I'm getting her into."

"Does that mean I'll have to learn all these songs if she doesn't fall asleep for me?" Jac asked arms folded and Jonny nodded, "Great."

"Oh I know how you feel," Colette butted in and Jac looked down at her confused, "I babysat Zosia from aged one till she was fourteen…sometimes I'd have to her at mine, and I had to buy Stevie Nicks, The Eagles and Stevie Nicks Belladonna because of the song Edge Of Seventeen…I thought he was joking when he said, 'I don't sing her lullabies'."

"You never had Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" Sacha asked Zosia and she shook her head, "Oh you must've sang her one," Sacha questioned Guy.

"No-"

"So you had Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, what else?" Dom asked Zosia.

"Grace Slick, Patti Smith, my mother sang me lullabies in Polish," Zosia looked at Guy and he smiled lightly, "Never done me any harm."

"Explains why you're a wee bit….weird," Jonny said and Zosia glared, "Well you're definitely weird to think you can argue with Jac."

"Then you must be even weirder to have a baby with her," Zosia said back and Jonny tried to think of a comeback, "I'm never having kids."

"Oh I was hoping I would have grandchildren," Guy said disappointedly, he was hoping to have grandchildren as he had a lot of money, and with no wife and taking things slow with Zosia he didn't want to go back to when she was younger and buying her stuff to make up for his lack of involvement he was hoping to spoil grandchildren.

"The thought of carrying all the weight and labour…why would I?" Zosia questioned and then Emma started to cry, "Turn that off."

"She's not a doll you can't press a button," Jonny argued and Sacha gave Emma back to Jonny, "Shh, shh, shh," Emma carried on screaming in his arms.

"My head," Mary-Claire groaned and covered her ears, "Shut her up."

"Back to NICU?" Jonny asked and Jac nodded, and walked out with a crying Emma, "Shh, shh, shh…oh poor daddy's wee girl…_this is our life and our time and nothing is ever going to break us, now we're on our own, always. Always in your eye a waking of souls, we gaze out on the road, that brought us up to this place the signposts never change we'll go where they lead whenever the day to break us comes we'll not give in," _Jonny sang hoping as that's the first thing that came into his head, "Jac you take her," Jonny gave Emma to Jac and Emma immediately started to calm, "See she wanted mummy…can you believe Mr Self never sang Zosia lullabies?"

"Does he really look the type to?" Jac questioned as Emma then wriggled about, pulling her legs in and out, "Well she's certainly got your unable to stay stillness," Jac joked and Jonny smiled, Emma then pulled her legs out and pulled her hands into her face, "Will you stay still?" Jac asked and Emma carried on wriggling.

….

"Thank god for that," Mary-Claire expressed her relief for the crying to be gone, "She's cute but even Cassidy doesn't scream that loud."

"Well we'll certainly know when she's awake if on Darwin," Mo joked and Elliot laughed, "She is just so adorable though!"

"Did you see her tuffs of red hair?" Adele asked grinning, "Tots adorable."

"So Mo do you think she'll look like Jac or Jonny?" Sacha asked curiously, he had a feeling Emma would turn out like Jac but you never know.

"Bit of both…I think she'll have Jonny's eyes," Mo answered, "Though I'm educating her on other music…you know 80s, 90s."

"Let's see how well you know your music then Mo," Sacha got out his phone and went onto his playlist, "Actually gives us something to do…let's all test each other. You know see how well we know our music."

"I'm in," Dom said grinning, "Me and Zosh listen to lots of music at home…it's quite a rave once we get drunk."

...

10:00am

"I'm on the nightshift tonight kill me now," Colette said to Mary-Claire as she popped two painkillers out of the packet.

"Tell me about it...it's my day off and guess where I have to spend it?"

"Here," the both said together and laughed, "So are Mr Self and Zosia getting on OK now?" Mary-Claire asked curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea…but Zosia was concerningly normal this morning…so I don't know," Colette then downed the two white tablets with water and sighed, "I dare ask."

"So are you and Guy best friends then?"

"I was really good friends with Aggie his wife…she was amazing, taught me pretty much everything I know now. Stuck up for me when I had problems and she was just one of a kind, you wouldn't find another her…and on my first day I messed up, I should've got her but I wanted to try and prove I could do it myself…I also had a hangover, along with my first night shift and I ended up face first in the toilet bowl…so instead of telling me off and yelling at me she told me to not get that bad again and to come back to hers…so I did," Colette sighed she did miss Aggie in fact she had lost her own mother two years before graduating with a degree and she found a friend in Aggie, "I ended up babysitting during the day and until about eleven at night, now you think nursing hard babysitting was a nightmare."

"I rarely see my niece she's in Ireland but when I've babysat her I've gotten into a few mishaps: she's gotten hold of glue, hidden away, I've looked after her whilst teething, she's a sweetie but Cassidy can be a little monkey," Mary-Claire and Colette slid down the wall, "Don't fancy music guessing then?"

"Oh no my head hurts too much," Colette laughed and tilted her head to the wall, "So Cassidy how old is she?" Colette asked to make conversation.

"Three and a little monkey…Keela sends me photos I've got one of her first day of nursery…sorry 'school'," Mary-Claire wiggled two fingers on each side up and down, then got her phone out of her pocket and went onto her photos, then clicked on the photo of Cassidy on her first day at nursery which was connected to a school so she was in school uniform, with her red hair tied in pigtails with green bows, and she was holding her reading folder.

"She's adorable….looks like you," Colette observed and Mary-Claire laughed, "With the hair and smile."

"We've all got red hair I say we're like the Weasley's from Harry Potter…I can't picture you as a babysitter."

"She became my little shadow until I became part of her hate campaign," Colette said and Mary-Claire frowned, "Rumour went round that me and Guy slept together, in the store cupboard…you'd think Aggie not believing it would convince Zosia…but oh no she was determined to catch us out."

"Poor you…I'd be way annoyed if that happened to me."

"Oh trust me I was," Colette assured and Mary-Claire smiled, "Why aren't you guessing music?" she queried.

"Headache," Mary-Claire answered, "Fancy a coffee? I owe you from the first time I-"

"I told you, you owe me nothing," Colette reminded and then they both stood up, "Now we'll grab a coffee and leave them too it."

….

The sound of a bass and light drumming sounded and Zosia's ears picked up, "Fleetwood Mac 'The Chain!'" she cut in and Sacha grinned then nodded.

"That's easy everyone knows that because of Formula One!" Harry said and huffed.

"I knew it because I was bought up with it," Zosia answered and she heard Dom sniggering, "But I can of course see you knowing that because of Formula One."

"No I know Fleetwood Mac everyone does!" Harry protested and Zosia grinned, "What?"

"Prove it," Zosia challenged.

"Fine…Sacha put up any song," Harry ordered and he stared at Zosia, "You're going to get beaten."

"We'll see," she grinned and waited for Sacha to play a song, a sound of an accordion playing and piano piped up, "Silver Springs!" she shouted before Harry had a chance.

"That's 1 to Zosia and 0 to Harry," Adele noted and Harry went red, "Next song."

The sounds of a keyboard picked up and then a while after drums, "Little Lies," Harry answered and Adele looked to Mo, "It definitely is."

"OK that's one and one," Adele noted down.

"No if no one gets this I will be shocked," Sacha pressed play and the sounds of two guitars played and Sacha grinned.

"Go Your Own Way," Guy answered and Adele didn't know whether to note it down or not, "Well those two weren't saying anything."

"I was about too," Zosia argued.

"Of course you were," Guy teased.

"I was!" Zosia argued back.

"If you lot do not get this…OK it's been on the T.V.," Sacha though didn't get a chance to press play.

"Everywhere!" Harry and Zosia said together, "Well you said t.v. the dancing donkey," Harry questioned.

"Give a point to both they both got it," Guy said to save any arguments, "Only fair."

…

Down in Pulses Mary-Claire and Colette were filling themselves up with caffeine, "I think I'm going to be the one with her head in the toilet bowl," Mary-Claire admitted as she groaned, "I don't do hangovers."

"Then you shouldn't get so drunk then should you," Colette teased and Mary-Claire groaned.

"Says you miss 'Head in a toilet bowl first day'," Mary-Claire answered back and Colette laughed, "I really hope we can go home today!"

"Look outside," Colette suggested it was pouring it down, puddles were getting bigger and the car park was full of water.

"Give me strength it's not even afternoon and look at it!" Mary-Claire shouted and people looked at her weirdly, "So then what's your plan before the night shift?"

"Coffee, eat and sleep," Colette answered and Mary-Claire laughed, "Well unless I give myself a coffee overload."

"You can never have too much coffee," Mary-Claire reminded and Colette sighed.

….

"And the winner is Zosia," Adele said as Harry then looked annoyed, "She's like a Fleetwood Mac brain box!"

"Only because she's been brought up with the songs," Harry huffed and then got his phone out, "She barely gave me a chance."

"Oh stop moaning Doctor Tressler you sound like a petulant child," Guy ordered the young doctor in front of him.

"Only because she's your daughter," Harry mumbled and Adele hit his arm, "Ouch."

"Shh," she hissed.

"Sore loser," Zosia whispered to Dom and the both laughed, though then she remembered why she had been mad at him, "I can't believe you said it out loud."

"I'm surprised your dad didn't ring Arties neck," Dom said and Zosia sighed, "So have you two made up then?" he asked.

"I don't hate him anymore…but we've still got a while to go," Zosia answered and Dom put his arm around her squeezed, "It's not a quick fix."

"Sorry I blurted out about you and Arthur," Dom said, "If we're stuck here again…I'm not drinking."

"The weather report this morning didn't look good," Zosia said.

"How are we supposed to get changed?" Dom asked.

….

Jac and Jonny had just got Emma off to sleep and they headed back up to Keller, "How is she?" Sacha asked as the parents entered into the staffroom.

"Asleep so we decided to come back up here," Jonny answered and he sat down next to Mo, "So what's been going on?"

"Well Harry and Zosia went up against each other to see who knows the most Fleetwood Mac," Sacha answered, "Zosia won."

"Explains why Posh Boy is sulking," Jac said and she sat down next to Sacha, "What's the news on the weather?"

"I'll check for you," Guy got his iPad out and checked the news for weather updates, "Great."

"We're still stuck?" Zosia asked.

"Weather's too bad for them to try and remove the trees…" Guy answered and everyone moaned.

"How are we supposed to get changed? It's unhygienic to-"

"Yes Doctor Copeland…everyone get your clothes into that basket and I'll get a porter to get it cleaned…in the meantime you'll have to wear scrubs," Guy ordered and then Colette and Mary-Claie walked in.

"Any news on weather?" Colette asked.

"We're still stuck so Mr Self is going to a porter to clean our clothes and then once they're done we can get dressed again," Sacha answered.

"Oh you are joking?" Colette groaned.

"No Colette I thought would make everyone suffer for the laughs," Guy replied sarcastically and she glared back.

….

Everyone was in for a long day and they hoped that the weather would clear up by the evening.

**A/N: Filler chapter new chapter coming up I've had some great ideas from JacNaylor2014, StephHolby24 and a guest reviewer named Gem for the next chapter but I need more for a few other chapters (: so please anything as long as it's realistic I'm happy to hear your ideas! As I'm really stuck and I don't want this to end yet! **


End file.
